


Secrets and Psychic Sirens

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You and Dean have been keeping secrets from one another for years. When a siren brings those secrets out and everything is laid out on the table, will the night turn good or bad?





	Secrets and Psychic Sirens

“We’re hunting a siren? Aren’t they rare?” You asked while packing your bag for the hunt.

“Yeah they are but not extinct.” Dean replied as he finished packing his bag.

“Great that makes this hunt easier. What can kill them?” You asked and Dean took out he Colt he had in his jacket pocket. “Yeah that’ll do it.”

“I’ll meet you by the car.” Dean said, kissing you quickly before leaving the room. You sighed after he left and looked down at your bag. You and Dean have been together for quite some time now and it wasn’t an easy relationship. You’ve made some mistakes down the line as you’re sure Dean has. You remember the promise you made to one another when either one of you got mad. Never walk out, stay and talk it out. It did help your relationship drastically but you were keeping things from him that you want to tell him but you know he would get mad if he ever found out.

It was back when he went to Purgatory and it was just you and Sam out in the world. You were vulnerable and Sam was heartbroken that his brother and Castiel left and one thing led to another and you made out with him. You never let it get farther than that but it happened and both of you decided not to tell Dean. After he got back, that little secret got pushed to the back of your mind but it has always been there, nagging at you to tell him.

You sighed and heaved your bag over your shoulder before meeting the brothers at the car. You placed your bag in the trunk before closing it. You walked to the back seat but frowned when you saw Sam stretched out back there.

“You’re getting upgraded to the front seat.” He said with a smile.

“I’ll take it.” You smiled and got in the front seat. Dean started the car and backed out of the garage, taking off down the road. You snuck a glance at Dean and saw him already looking at you. You blushed and looked away before he could. He smiled and looked at the road but lost it as soon as you were out of his sight.

He loved you so much and he would never think of hurting you in a million years but he had something he had been hiding from you since he met  _her_. Even after all these years, he could still remember the way she felt against him, the feel of her lips against his skin and it made him cringe every time because she wasn’t you.

He didn’t cheat on you, he would never think of doing that. You two had gotten into a huge fight before the “talk it out” rule was established. He walked out after you suggested taking a break from the two of you. Things have been tense before and one thing led to another which is why you had the fight in the first place. He left, thinking you two were broken up and he met up with her and had a good time for once. He ended up spending the night at her place.

In the morning, he felt super guilty it happened because when he woke up, he found text messages from you asking him to come home, that you didn’t mean what you said. He never told you he had sex with another woman when he thought you two had broken up because he knew you would get pissed at him and it would cause another fight.

That is why he was nervous for this siren case. He has dealt with a siren before with Sam and these creatures can read minds and get into them. He didn’t want to know what the siren would find in his mind. Or what it would say when they found out what was inside.

“Dean?” You said, noticing him spacing out.

“What?” He asked, looking at you.

“You’re spacing out there for a second. Remember, there are other people in the car.” You chuckled.

“Sorry, just a lot of thinking.” He said and looked at the road.

“Anything I can help with?” You asked and he shifted his gaze from the road to Sam who was in the backseat.

“No, just a whole lot of nothing going on up here.” He chuckled and focused on the road in front of him.

“Okay.” You looked out the window and decided to sleep the rest of the way because you would be needing your strength for later.

* * *

After you had gotten to the motel, you and Sam made it a research day while Dean went out and talked to potential sirens in the area. At the end of that day, you were so exhausted from reading, you hoped Dean found something while you were stuck inside with Sam.

Turned out, he found a couple of women that fit the description and promised you three would check it out tomorrow. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you were out.

* * *

“Well, that other woman was a bust. She wasn’t a siren, she just really loved eating meat. Animal meat, that is.” Dean said, walking to the house of the other potential siren.

“Do they really eat human flesh? If so, why aren’t they wendigos?” You asked.

“They do feed on flesh but according to the lore, they were psychic before they ate humans. Wendigos were just normal people that did what they needed to do in order to survive. Not sirens.” Sam explained.

“Disgusting.” You shuddered. You reached the house of the next women who Dean thought could be the siren. Sam was in charge of the Colt right now which left you and Dean weaponless but you had your guns with you. It wouldn’t harm them but it would slow them down while you waited for Sam to get to you with the Colt. Another weapon that could have been used against them was a bronze dagger that had to be coated in the blood of one of their victims but you were short of bronze.

You picked the lock on the door before opening it. You stood up and trained your gun in front of you before creeping inside. You were glad this house was at the end of the block so there was a less chance of someone seeing you.

Sam and Dean followed you inside the house. Immediately when you walked in, to your right was the kitchen, to your left was the living room and there were stairs right in front of you.

“I’ll go upstairs.” Sam whispered before taking the stairs two at a time, the Colt trained in front of him.

“You go right, I’ll go left.” You whispered to Dean and he nodded. You walked into the living room but didn’t see anything suspicious. You crept through it and met Dean on the other side, right in front of a door.

“Anything?” He asked and you shook your head.

“I wonder if Sam found anything.” You said but as soon as the words left your mouth, you heard a noise come from behind the door right in front of you. You looked at it and then at Dean who nodded. You opened the door and let Dean go in first. He crept down the basement stairs with you behind him. You didn’t remember closing the door but when you looked back, it was shut.

“Dean, we should go.” You said and before he could answer, you heard a woman’s voice come from deeper in the basement.

“No, you shouldn’t. Stay, keep me company.” You were about to protest when you felt an unexplainable feeling rush over you. You looked at Dean and he must have felt it too because he shrugged.

“I don’t want to leave.” He said and you nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t want to leave either.” You said and walked further in the basement where you saw a young woman sitting on a dusty chair, the lamp next to her turned on.

“You’re the siren.” You said and she smiled at you.

“You’re smart. I’m glad I got new visitors. I was getting lonely.” She grinned and got up from her chair. You didn’t want to leave but you were scared of her. She may have taken away your desire to leave but she didn’t take away your fear. You were about to call for Sam but she put up and finger and wagged it at you.

“Be quiet,” She started humming a tune and it was so perfect, you felt yourself give into her demands. You shut your mouth and she turned to Dean who just stared at her. “I got me two hunters. I bet you guys will taste delicious.”

“So, you killed all those people lately?” Dean asked her.

“I did. I was getting hungry and no one was paying attention to me. See, us sirens need attention, to feel loved. It’s just in our nature and I wasn’t getting that so I retaliated. I started to create my own drama. Now, granted, no one knows it was me who killed those people but it got them talking, no? In a way, they’re paying attention to me and that’s all I want.” She explained, circling Dean as if he was her prey and she could strike any time.

“You like to create your own drama? Pretty brave to go after hunters, if I say so myself.” Dean shrugged. You wanted to say something but she willed you to be quiet and you could only obey her. You wondered where Sam was and what he was doing but you couldn’t take your eyes off the siren and Dean.

“They hold the most secrets,” She whispered, touching his head. He closed his eyes as she got in his head, seeing everything that was hidden in there. “Oh my, that is a lot of secrets you’re keeping.” He pushed her away and she just laughed, already got what she wanted to see.

“Stay out of my head.” Dean glared at her.

“Are you Y/N?” She asked you and you nodded, looking at Dean with a questioning face. She waved her hand and you felt the desire to keep quiet go away.

“Why do you want to know?” You asked her and she walked over to you before touching your head. You groaned as you felt her slide into your head and started to rifle through your thoughts.

“Saw some pretty interesting things in his head and I wanted to see what was in your head. I was right, scandalous. Getting with his brother when he needed your help.” She let loose your deepest secret and you pushed her away with wide eyes.

“What is she talking about?” Dean asked you and you looked at him.

“Don’t listen to her, Dean.” You shook your head but she wasn’t finished.

“I always thought Purgatory was a myth but it’s real and when you went to it, she and Sam decided to get together You didn’t know that?” She asked with a grin. Dean looked at her and then at you. You knew he was hurt.

“Dean, let me explain.” You started to say but the siren wasn’t done.

“Oh, I’m not finished. Wait until you hear what I saw in his head. It might be worse than what you did.” She smirked and walked to the chair she was sitting on.

“What are you talking about?” You asked her and Dean got pissed.

“Shut your mouth, bitch.” Dean threatened her but she just laughed and continued on.

“I think I saw something about a fight? He left and then what did you do, Dean? You didn’t come back to her, you went to another woman. Suzy is her name, right? The porn star? You had a nice night in the sheets and then you went back to Y/N here in the morning and pretended like you weren’t cheating on her.” The siren grinned at your horrified expression.

You looked at Dean and he avoided your gaze until the door to the basement busted open and Sam came rushing in with the Colt. The siren was about to put her spell on him but he shot her in the head. She gasped and slumped to the chair, dead. As soon as she died, the spell she put on you and Dean lifted and you looked at Dean with tears in your eyes. You thought what you did was bad but apparently what he did was worse.

“What happened in here?” Sam asked and you let a few tears fall.

“Let Dean tell you.” You turned around and left the basement, letting Sam take care of his brother.

* * *

After the body was dealt with, you and the brothers were back at the motel room. You couldn’t stay there right now because the air was thick with tension. You and Dean hadn’t said a word since you got back and all you wanted to do was clear your head. You got up from the chair you were sitting on and walked to the door but Dean stopped you with his words.

“Remember we promised we weren’t going to walk away anymore? We said we were going to stay and talk it out.” You stopped just as your hand touched the door knob and you sighed. You turned around and looked at Sam who put away the books he has been reading.

“Hey, Sam, wanna take a walk?” You asked and he looked between you and his brother.

“Sure.” He didn’t argue and left the room, giving you and Dean some privacy.

“Dean, as pissed as I am, you must be pissed at me.” You sighed and looked at him.

“No, I’m not.” He said which surprised you.

“All Sam and I did was makeout and then we stopped. It was wrong. I was vulnerable and he was there with me. I swear nothing else happened.”

“I believe you.” He sighed.

“So, what’s your excuse?” You asked and he took your hand before sitting on the bed with you.

“It was after the fight we had. Before our “stay and talk it out” rule. I left because you asked for a break between us and that pissed me off. Suzy was there and I thought we had broken up but even if we were, what I did was wrong. I didn’t want to hurt you.” He confessed.

“I guess I can understand that. God, we have been keeping these secrets with us for  _years_. Makes them worthless now, huh?” You asked.

“Yeah, but I really am sorry. It has been bugging me since it happened. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t want you leaving me.” He sighed.

“Had I found out when it happened, this conversation would be very different. But that was 4 years ago, Dean. I know the kind of man you are and I know you didn’t cheat. I told you I wanted a break between us so it kind of was my fault.” You chuckled dryly.

“Still. Hey, look, no more secrets, okay?”

“I’d like that.” You smiled and he pulled you into him and pressed his lips to yours. You smiled in the kiss and crawled on his lap to kiss him better.

“So, was she good?” You suddenly asked.

“What?” Dean asked, staring in your eyes.

“Was Suzy good?”

“Uh, she was… wait, this is a trick question. I won’t win either way.” Dean shook his head.

“Well, I bet I’m better. Why don’t I show you just how good I am?” You smirked and pushed him down on the bed.

“Give me your worst, sweetheart.” Dean smirked and you got to work.


End file.
